Hitler
Special Moves B- Angry Rants Hitler charges up his energy before unleashing his anger through ranting. The rant is a short-ranged damage racker. Charging this move to its fullest will rack the opponent's damage meter up to 31%. Side B- Fusilation Hitler summons Peter Hogl, who opens fire with a machine gun. The gun's bullets do minor knockback. After 5 seconds or pressing B, Hogl will stop firing and disappear. Hogl can be summoned again after three seconds. Up B- German Artillery Hitler enters an artillery cannon. The cannon's turret can change its vertical direction by moving the control stick up or down. After 5 seconds, it fires automatically. Down B- Pencil of Doom Hitler furiously tosses a pencil downward. The pencil activates its hazards on opponents with a 3/4 chance if hits the ground; the hazards include explosions, anvils spawning out of thin air, or tripping. There's also a 1/4 chance of backfire, which creates an explosion on Hitler, dealing 4% damage and leaving him frozen for a couple of seconds. If the pencil itself hits an opponent, it does a whopping 30% damage to the opponent, with no hazards. Final Smash- Steiner Hitler sits on his desk, planning out Steiner's attack. He points on the map, locating where Steiner is going to strike, and the Final Smash begins. The red cursor displayed on-screen is used to summon tanks (B button) and soldiers (A button). The tank drives forward to ram into opponents until it touches a wall and explodes or falls off the stage. The soldier stays in one position and fires his machine gun. There can be up to three units at a time; pressing A on a soldier on the field removes him. With the L and R buttons, it can be decided if the units spawn turning right or left. The whole time during the FS, a war plane will fly in the top portion of the screen, dropping bombs. After three bombing raids, the FS ends. Taunts (Hitler speaks in gag-subbed German FYI) *Down Taunt- "Just admit it... YOU'RE FUCKED!" *Side Taunt- "That food is quite epic..." *Up Taunt- (slams on his desk) "FEGELEIN!" Victory Poses and Lose Pose Note:Those quotes are German voiced and gag-subtitled. Option 1 - I order you to bow down... at once! Option 2 - Yes! Yes! (does his M.Bison quote.) Option 3 - Now bring me Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein!! FEGELEIN!!! Lose Pose - just sits on his chair looking pissed off. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- Waves dealing mutiple hits *Dash Attack- Spins and kicks in front of him *Side Tilt- Salutes *Up Tilt- Punches upward *Down Tilt- Sweeps with his legs Smashes *Side- Three of his generals (Goebbels, Jodl, and Günsche) lifts him and his desk up slaming it into the ground *Up- Jumps and Uppercuts *Down- Two soliders appears on each sides of and shoot on the ground with their guns Other *Ledge attack- Kicks the oppoment *100% ledge attack- Punches forward *Ground attack- Kicks both ways *Trip attack- Punches one way then kicks the opposite direction Aerial *Neutral- Swings with his legs extended *Forward- Punches in front of him *Backward- Kicks behind him *Up- Punches upward *Down- Kicks downward three times Grabs and Throws *Grab- Günsche grabs the oppoment *Pummel- Hitler punches forward *Forward Throw- Günsche throws the oppoment forward *Backward Throw- Hitler kicks the oppoment out *Up Throw- Hitler grabs the oppoment legs and he and Günsche throw the oppoment up *Down Throw- Hitler appears with his desk ontop of the oppoment where he shouts "FEGELEIN!" thrice ''Character Description'' Adolf Hitler was the notorious totalitarian dictator of Germany during the events of World War II. This version of Hitler, as seen here, is from the movie Downfall, reenacting Hitler's final days before his suicide. The movie also brings a lot of gag-subbed parodies on Youtube, and some of the parodies are inspirations for Hitler's moves. The Downfall and Hitler Rants versions of Hitler are played by Swiss actor Bruno Ganz. Snake Codec Solid Snake: That guy, with the moustache... Colonel: Yes Snake... that's Hitler. He first appeared as the great and terrible king of Germany. Now he gets informed about random shit... and is the long-time rival of Fegelein. He leads an entire army of soldiers and commanders... but I'd worry more about his rants if I were you. The instant he gets mad, there's a huge buildup of energy in his center of gravity. Snake: So... he puts a lot of energy into ranting... he could be a Youtube commenter. Colonel: Word. Role In The Subspace Emissary Hitler is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Toon Bison, and Xerxes. Hitler and Bison infiltrate an art museum and clear out all the visitors (the latter taking all sighted members prisoner and vandalizing the gallery). The villainous duo invade the museum because their radars detect a lot of energy coming from a painting of the late artist Guertana. After Toon Guile and Ib coax out Bison and the other Shadaloo soldiers, Hitler and Günsche appear out of their hiding spot. Günsche questions if he could detonate the Subspace Bomb, but Hitler refuses. Instead, he goes to the "??? World" painting. Hitler places his hand on the painting and comments on how he can feel its strange energy and that there's an "Aryan girl" inside. When the "Aryan girl" doesn't come out, Hitler bangs his fist on the painting, and the painting flashes a light before releasing Mary. Hitler declares her a member of the Subspace Army, giving her a Dark Cannon. Mary, due to her childlike behavior, accidentally trophies Hitler with the Dark Cannon, forcing Günsche to revive him. As punishment, Hitler takes the Dark Cannon back, and Günsche and Hitler drag Mary out of the museum. Trivia *Hitler is the only few characters that can deal darkness damage in Lawl, along with Gaston and Yomika. *Hitler is one of two people to have a victory animation referencing the Yes! Yes! meme from the Street Fighter cartoon beside Toon Bison. The other one are Gaston. Category:Playable Character Category:German Category:Powahouse Category:Celebrities Category:Nazi Category:Male